Haunted
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: (Crossover BTVSHP) At a Christmas party Spike meets a very interesting girl.


**Twisting The Hellmouth Fic For All Challenge Pairing #323 Spike/Ginny Weasley**

Title: Haunted

Summary: At a Christmas party Spike meets a very interesting girl.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the chocolate chip cookie I'm eating. It's actually my sister's.

Author's Notes: I really love the song 'Haunted' by Poe.

Pairing: Spike/Ginny

----------------------------------

2025  
Spike nursed his tequila, bored out of his mind. He had no idea why he came here every Christmas. It wasn't like she was ever coming back.

----------------------------------

2004

William the Bloody, also known as Spike, Slayer of Slayers, also known as Love's Bitch signalled for the bartender to bring him another bottle of tequila. He'd thought Black Magick would have been free of Christmas parties, but no. He batted a piece of tinsel away from his face irritatedly.

"And now the lovely Ginevra Weasley has decided to grace us with a little song." The announcer said.

Spike glanced up at the stage and blinked. The slender girl was not who he'd pictured as the current Sensation of the Wizarding World, the girl noted for her husky voice and sad lyrics.

She had hair the colour of flame, couldn't be higher than his shoulder, and had a smattering of freckles adorning her tiny nose and high cheekbones. Her eyes, though, dark pools of chocolate framed by thick black lashes, spoke of the pain which always came through in her music. She was wearing a simple green medieval-type dress with a v-styled waistline and belled sleeves, and her only adornment was a necklace which held a large diamond.

Ginevra nodded, stepping up to the mike.

Idly, Spike wondered what she was doing in a muggle club, but all thoughts dissipated once the lovely redhead began to sing.

_"Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa...  
Come here  
Pretty please  
Can you tell me where I am  
You won't you say something  
I need to get my bearings  
I'm lost  
And the shadows keep on changing_

And I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the lives that wove the web  
Inside my haunted head

Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa...

Don't cry,  
There's always a way  
Here in November in this house of leaves  
We'll pray  
Please, I know it's hard to believe  
To see a perfect forest  
Through so many splintered trees  
You and me  
And these shadows keep on changing

And I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the promises I've made  
And others I have broken  
I'm haunted  
By the lives that wove the web  
Inside my haunted head

Always... always

I'll always want you  
I'll always need you  
I'll always love you  
And I will always miss you

Ba da pa pa ba da pa pa...

Come here  
No I won't say please  
One more look at the ghost  
Before I'm gonna make it leave  
Come here  
I've got the pieces here  
Time to gather up the splinters  
Build a casket for my tears

I'm haunted  
(By the lives that I have loved)  
Oo-ooh  
I'm haunted  
By the hallways in this tiny room  
The echos there of me and you  
The voices that are carrying this tune

Ba da pa pa..."

As silently as she'd come on, Ginevra left the stage, walking over to the bar. "Soda, please." She said, her speaking voice remarkably sweet and innocent compared to the voice she used when singing.

"That was nice, pet." Spike said.

The redhead smiled slightly. "Thank you." She said. "It's a remarkably significant song for me."

Spike nodded. "I got that. Remarkably significant for me too."

"Oh?" Ginevra raised on eyebrow. "Why?"

"Reminds me 'f my past is all." Spike said reluctantly. Either the liquor or the girl had loosened his tongue. Spike suspected the latter.

Ginevra nodded. "It's ok." She said. "I understand what it's like to not feel like talking and to have everyone answering questions." She stood up. "Wanna leave with me?" She asked. "I have a feeling a few of my more ... exuberant ... fans will be wanting to speak to me and I'd really rather they didn't."

Spike shrugged. "Got nothing better to do."

----------------------------------

Present (2025)

He'd ended up staying the night in her hotel room, only to wake up and find her gone in the morning, a blood-red rose on the pillow beside him.

"This seat taken?" A familiar sweet voice asked.

Disbelieving, Spike turned around to see Ginevra, who didn't look a day older, wearing the same green dress and diamond pendant she had last time. The only difference was that her hair was darker, the colour of the rose Willow had enchanted for him, which still sat by his bed. "Ginevra?" He asked.

Ginevra giggled. "Yes."

"But...how?"

"There's more than one way to become immortal, even if vampirism is the most popular." Ginevra told him.

"So you're..."

"A bloodsucking fiend? No." She gestured to her necklace. "I'm immortal because of this charm. But I'll tell you about that later. Now I repeat, is this seat taken?"

Spike smiled slowly. "There's always a seat at my table for you, luv."

"Good."

End Ficlet


End file.
